Talk:Help! How to contribute guide
new genres could be : MiniGames (like tetris, compilations or as part of a game like in Final Fantasy ) Dating Sim (basically the principle of gaining influence, friendship, love or something similar through your decisions like answering to a special question (persona) general behavior (never winter nights) or through some actions (GTA San Andreas gaining girlfriends)) Jump & Run (obvious, klonoa for example) Remake (obvious, it's debateble whether simple platform ports like Grandia 2 count I personally would say NO^^) though this is more of a category XD and would only be usefull if declaring more than one genre is supported Sidescrolling (like mario on snes or Gradius V on PS2 mostly 2d games but some are 3D) this too usefull with more than one genre MMO (obvious and probably not worth the time since NA only supports like 5 or 6 titles but in case japanese people use this wiki as well ) and I'd change fps into shooter as shooter is more flexible GTA is a shooter but not a FPS and Gradius V is a space shooter/sidescrolling but not a FPS KabooZ 11:50, September 21, 2009 (UTC) # Minigames can still be stored as Arcades. They'll be scarce enough to fit in one screen. Though I can add it if you disagree. # NWN is a dating sim?! 8-O :). Oh! I've got it! There're real dating sims on PS2, like hentai text anventures. Unfortunately most of them only available in Japanese. Well they are adventures btw, maybe stick to adventure category? # Jump & Run can also be categorized as Arcade? Why not? # Hmm.. Remake is dufficult. Old arcades in a compilation still are arcades, aren't they? Maybe 'Compilation' is a better category name for it? # MMO is OK to add (there aren't so many, though), I'll do it. # FPS -> Shooter, I second it, too. Will change it a bit later. I understand that it is a fun to categorize games extensively (like imdb.com's Plot Keywords). We can do it, why not? Than again -- will it be useful or funny to have it? Currently there are too few people here to make a discussion, so we have to do it without the others. --Ngng 12:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I understand where you are coming from with the arcades since they are mostly arcades like tetris etc but arcades are too distinct jump& run, tetris, and sidescrolling shooter are all arcade type games... so is need for speed at least the first ones up to 4 I think XD but if you search for arcade games then you'd get LOTS of different types... which is kind of contra productive I don't have anything against arcade though. NWN2 is adating sim since you have the influence values for your companions and they change as does their affection for you with your reactions those hentai like textbased dating sims are actually a type for itself called "Visual Novels" and they don't need to be hentai Ever17 for example is not in the slightest also remakes are not only arcades and compilation is a good idea in it self ^^ ( remakes are things like tales of destiny for ps2 ) also you can't tag GTA or FFX arcade just because they got minigames XD KabooZ 13:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : Ah, NWN2... I've dropped it right from the start... I did however really like NWN1. Do you really want add "Dating Sim" category? It's kinda funny btw... :) Talking about hentai games I've never mentioned no BS word. They are the ordinary games and many of them I believe are very good. So will we leave them in adventure or do they need the special treatment? I'm also adding the compilation... Do we have a deal on arcades (considering that I've added Minigames)? Remakes are (as I get it) the games ported from another console or the PC? I admit I cannot see much sense in adding this. Those games still fit in our common categories, but if you insist I'll add this too, not really that important for me. I'm committing some changes for now, please control me. --Ngng 18:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) no it's quite alright now ^^ minigames + arcade are fine i think dating sim doesn't have to be^^ since it's very minor remakes still are not just ports remakes have special features or new graphics and I mean a completely rewritten game like Wild Arms and Wild Arms alter Code F I hope the screens work^^ it's a very different thing you see? KabooZ 19:29, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... They are a tiny bit different, alright... :) Ok, I'm adding now: Horror Games (maybe stored as adventures but someone may want to browse horror games only), Casual Games (they're not arcades mostly) and Remakes. Hope we've seen the last of them. :) --Ngng 07:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC)